<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Years With You by PoeticPanda11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730336">The Years With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11'>PoeticPanda11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, One Shot, One True Pairing, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, True Love, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji and Akira have been married for a few years. Akira gets nostalgic, turning it into a heart-to-heart moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Years With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm back and it isn't a smut fic of these two this time (shocking, I know).</p><p>I wrote this out because I finished all the AkiraxRyuji fanfics all the way back from 2017 and boy, some of y'all are fantastic writers that sent me on an emotional rollercoaster. My heart is filled with love for these two and I hope to see more fics of these two boys in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“’M home.” Ryuji called out as he trudges in through the front door of the apartment he shared with his husband. Akira looked up from his laptop, seated on the couch, and smiled at him.</p><p>“Welcome back, hon.” He saves his document for the law firm he works in and closes the laptop, making his way to the fitness trainer and pecking him on the lips. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Real good! Trained a lotta clients today. Made me real proud that they didn’t wanna throw in the towel. I’m trainin’ some fine warriors, Aki.” He beamed his classic smile that makes Akira’s heart skip a beat as he takes off his footwear. “How ‘bout you babe?”</p><p>Akira giggled and led them to the couch. “The same as always; looking through cases before sending them off to the approval department. Right now I’m just finishing up a data sheet so we have time together for the weekend.” Ryuji sets his gym bag down and plops on the couch with him.</p><p>“Man, we were busy this week. I’m so lookin’ forward to just relaxin’ wit’cha.” He yawns and wraps an arm over the raven’s shoulders.</p><p>Akira hums and rests his head on his shoulders. “Staying in bed, ordering take out, and playing video games. ‘Operation: Stay At Home Date’ is two day mission, think you’re up for it?”</p><p>His husband kisses him on the forehead. “With you by my side, we’ll be just fine.” Akira looks up and smiles at him, prompting Ryuji to kiss him on the lips again. He chuckles and leans his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.</p><p>This gave Akira a moment to analyze his husband. They were nearing their thirties and Ryuji grew out of his baby face over the years. Strong sharp jawline, a patch of scruff on his chin, and he hasn’t bleached his hair in over seven years. Now that he's a fitness trainer, his physique grew as well; chest more firm, biceps more noticeable, and his bad leg had finally gotten the treatment it desperately needed almost a year and a half ago. He no longer slouches as he walks (which drove Akira insane back in the day, constantly reminding him that he will have back problems when he grows older). Akira smiled brighter and sighed, admiring his lover.</p><p>Ryuji looked back down at him and chuckled. “What’s that look for?”</p><p>“I’m just happy.”</p><p>“Yeah? ‘Bout what?”</p><p>Akira shuffled and straddled the former blonde’s lap, hands wrapped behind the boy’s neck and prompting Ryuji to grab the former leader of thieves on his hips. “You.”</p><p>Ryuji smiles wider at that. “You big sap.”</p><p>Akira chuckles. “Well, hope you don’t mind me getting sappier.”</p><p>“Here we go…” Ryuji lazily rolls his eyes.</p><p>The former wild card lightly smacks his shoulder. “C’mon, humor me for a sec.” Ryuji just nods at him. “It just… it hit me that we’ll be thirty next year. Looking at you now…” He gently cups Ryuji’s face. “You’ve… grown so much through the years Yuji. You’ve become stronger physically, mentally, and emotionally. You have more self-control on your anger. And your leg is finally getting better. And I’m really glad to have been by your side through all of it.”</p><p>Ryuji smiles shyly and averts his eyes, a small pink blush forming on his eyes. “C’mon Aki…”</p><p>“No really, I mean it babe.” He takes Ryuji’s right hand and kisses the wedding ring and his knuckles, deepening the blush on the former track star’s face. “I love you so much and… I didn’t think I could fall in love with you even more.” Now it was his turn to blush. “I’m really lucky to have you… even though I still feel that… sometimes I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>Ryuji slightly frowned at that. He takes Akira’s right hand and kisses his wedding ring and knuckles. “Of course you deserve me. We deserve each other. We’ve been through thick and thin through the years, ya know?” Akira nods. “I’ve watched you grow and mature too. You’ve opened up to me and the others more, you let me know when somethin’s botherin’ you, and you overthink less. I’m so proud of you. I’ve… fallen in love with you more too.” He pulls Akira closer to him and rests their foreheads together. “You mean the goddamn world to me, Aki. I love you so goddamn much. Nothin’s gonna keep me apart from you. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”</p><p>Akira can feel tears burning the back of eyes. “Yeah. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me too. I’d never let you go either.”</p><p>Ryuji smiled softly. “Glad t’hear it.”</p><p>They lean in and kiss, slow and passionately. Every kiss held for a second meant every word they said to each other. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but no relationship is. There were days where either boy would doubt their self-worth for the other due to their flaws, or Ryuji unable to control his anger on a bad day resulting in a shouting contest, or Akira falling back into the old habit of shutting himself in and refusing to ask for help until it was all too much to bear leaving him in a mental breakdown.</p><p>But they never gave up on each other. They’ve always had each other’s back since day one. From fighting through mythical monsters in a different dimension, changing the hearts of corrupt adults, cheating death in their respective experiences, taking down a false god, comforting each other through phone calls during their one year of long distance, smiting down people that dared to harass them due to their relationship, and many more.</p><p>They parted for air and stared at each other lovingly through half lidded eyes. Ryuji leans in for a deep kiss for a second and smiles up at the raven. “Here’s to another year of being together, and many more to come.”</p><p>Akira chuckled and went in for a quick peck on the nose and blushed. “I uh… didn’t mean for this to be so emotional but… I’m glad it did.”</p><p>“What made you start then?”</p><p>“Your hair. It’s been a long time since I saw you with blonde hair.” He shrugs.</p><p>Ryuji laughs. “Are you for real?!” He hugs the raven haired boy closer and laughs. “Goddammit Aki.”</p><p>Akira laughs as well. “Sorry, sorry. Just got a little nostalgic is all.”</p><p>“Do you want me to bleach my hair again? For old time sakes?”</p><p>“Only if you want to. It doesn’t have to be blonde. I think white or red would look good on you.”</p><p>Ryuji huffs. “You’d think anything would look good on me.”</p><p>“Well, maybe not green.”</p><p>This causes the former blonde to look at him quizzically. “Really? Why?”</p><p>Akira raises a brow. “Ryuji. Neon green underwear?”</p><p>“Aw shuddup!” They laughed.</p><p>The boys prepared and ate dinner and Akira finished up his work. They stayed up late watching movies in their bedroom until they were sleepy. Limbs tangled up with one another and Akira safely tucked between Ryuji’s chest and chin as the night passes. In the morning, they’ll wake up safely in each other’s arms; the sun’s rays blessing them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Atl*s please give the gays what we want and make Ryuji romance-able :)</p><p>Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>